lost love
by pui
Summary: Kira tries to help get Laucud and Athrun back together, but Kira starts to fall in love with Lacus in the process. on hold till summer break


Helo, welcome to my fic. Some parts of this fic might be alittle corny but it will make sence later on. Hope you enjoy and review! REad first of course.

**Disclaimer:**Do not own gundam seed/destiny or charaters. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1: school problems**

The sun shone brightly as it welcomed another day. A teenage boy was just waking up from a deep sleep. He got off the comfortable bed and walked sluggishly to the washroom. He looked in the mirror, which showed his reflection and mimicked every move he did. The boy had short brown hair and a pair of light purple eyes which was squinting a little, still longing for the comfy bed he was just in a moment ago. His name was Kira Yamato. An average teenage boy that goes to high school like all the other teenagers. His marks were exceptionally higher then the average tenth grader but his marks weren't the highest of them all. That's right, he is in tenth grade. He is 16 years old and lives with his twin sister, Cagalli. Though they are twins, they look different and have completely different personalities. Kira tries his best not to provoke violence while Cagalli wouldn't mind being violent. They are completely different.

Kira brushed his teeth and washed his face in the wash room. After, he walked out, back to his room, and glanced down at the bed. How he really wanted to go to sleep, but it was already 7:50 am. His school starts at 8:30 am but he always likes too go to school as early as possible. After he changed to his school uniform, a white dress shirt with his school emblem on it and black dress pants, he packed his bag and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning Kira" said his sister. She had blond hair that just met her neck and had amber coloured eyes.

"Good morning Cagalli" replied Kira. He was looking at the breakfast his sister made. There were two plates. Both with the same amount of food. 2 sunny-side up eggs, 2 sausages, and 4 strips of bacon. His mouth was watering, waiting to devour the food that was waiting for him on the dining table. So without hesitation, he walked to the dinner table and took a seat in one of the wooden oak chairs. Then, with his sister, he began to eat.

"By the way Kira, since I did the cooking, you are doing the cleaning." Said Cagalli.

"Okay, leave it to me…" Kira muttered, only half listening. Cagalli looked at the clock. "Oh Kira, by the way, school starts in five minutes, so you better hurry up and get the washing done" Cagalli said.

"Okay, leave it too…" Kira started to say but this time his brain actually rerun the conversation which left Kira speechless. "WHAT! FIVE MINUTES LEFT! OH DAMN…! Yelled Kira in an extremely loud voice. 'My clock must have stopped' Kira thought. Kira immediately choked down his food and quickly began to wash his own plate. In about 57 seconds he was done washing his plate and was about to put on his spring jacket on, (It was in the mid-spring season) but was stopped by his sister. "Hey Kira, you forgot my plate!" Cagalli called after him.

"…Crap" muttered Kira as he began to rush back in to the dining room and cleaned up his sister's plate and fork and knife and other utensils which was noticeably much dirtier then his plate. But either way, Kira washed it in a record breaking time of 30 seconds. Too bad there were still scraps of food left stuck on the plate. Kira glanced at the clock, 3 minutes before school started and if he was late he would be punished by his cruel teacher, Ms. Murrue Ramius, a teacher who doesn't tolerate lateness, and would be severally punished if you were late, no excuses. Kira checked the dining room. Nobody. Cagalli have left without him. The front door was open. 'Jerk, didn't even wait for me, but on top of that, she didn't even close the door, the heat is escaping!' Kira thought in his head. So without hesitation, he put on his Spring jacket, took his bag and sprinted out the door.

When Kira arrived at school, the bell just started to ring. Kira ran the last few meters to school and entered the main doors. Kira ran to his class room. 'Can't be late, can't be late…' Kira kept repeating in his head. His classroom was in sight. The classroom's door, a sliding door, was closing, a few inches more. Kira dived the remaining inches and made it, without the door closing, barely. His finger was the only thing that separated the door with the ledge. "I'm…I'm here…" Kira said panting. He was sweating heavily.

"Oh…Mr.Yamato, I see you made it in class in time. But next time, be in the class room before I begin closing the door." Said Ms. Ramius. "Take you seat Mr. Yamato, class is about to start. So Kira entered the class room and took his seat. His seat was in the second row of the class, and right behind his best friend, Athrun Zala. Kira and Athrun were friends since they were little kids and have been growing up with each other. Athrun had long blue hair that went all the way down to his neck and a pair of emerald coloured eyes. He was one of the smartest in his class, next too his girlfriend, Lacus Clyne, who was extremely smart. She was located somewhere near the back row. She had long, beautiful pink hair with a golden hairclip on it, a gift from Athrun, and light blue eyes. She was beautiful and smart in everyway, making her the best match with Athrun.

Even though Lacus is Athrun's girlfriend, Kira doesn't really know her. He knows little about her and does not go near her, just in case Athrun gets mad. Fortunately, Cagalli wasn't in Kira's class so he doesn't have to be annoyed by her in anyway. After Kira took a seat and put all his stuff away, the class started with Ms.Ramius's boring lecture.

After the boring lecture, the bell rang, which signaled the lunch period. All of the students gathered up in the cafeteria, some buying food while some brought their own food, but they were all doing the same thing, eating. Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus sat together at one table, after buying food from the lunch lady. They were all talking and laughing about what happened this morning with Kira and Cagalli. "Haha, and Kira actually got freaked out when he heard me say that school starts in five minutes! Hahahaha!" Cagalli was saying to Athunr and Lacus as she was also friends with them. Kira was laughing too, even though all the events that have happened this morning were all about him. Lacus was also laughing. Even though she was there with them at the same table, Kira barely ever looked at her, because Kira always ends up staring at her, taking in all her beautiful sight, which ends up making his face look awkward, which always makes Athrun mad. Lacus and Athrun left the table early together, 10 minutes just before the next period starts.

Another boring lecture was in progress after lunch. After Ms. Ramius' 2 hour lecture on physics, the bell rang, signaling the end of school, which was a relief to Kira because he almost fell asleep. Kira bid farewell to Athrun and Lacus, who were looking a little irritated then usual. Lacus didn't walk home with Athrun like usual; instead she took the path that was located behind the school. 'I wonder what happened' wondered Kira.

"You could go home first Cagalli, I want to take the long way home today, feeling like taking walk after sitting listing to those boring lectures." Said Kira. But really he was eager to see what had happened at lunch. He was planning to follow Lacus.

"Okay, suit yourself, see ya later" Cagalli said before she began to walk home.

Kira took the long way home, which was located behind the school. The way Lacus went. Kira began to speed walk behind the school when he heard faint sobs coming from there. Kira peeked behind the wall, trying his best to keep himself hidden. It was Lacus. He had never seen her like this before. She was always so cheerful and was always smiling. So Kira decided to ask what was wrong.

"Lacus, what's wrong?" Kira said, suddenly appearing behind the wall, which startled Lacus a little.

"Oh high Kira, it's…it's nothing. Really its nothing." Lacus said, as more tears rolled down her eyes.

"Lacus…" Kira said, standing in front of Lacus, waiting for her to give him answers.

"Kira…Athrun…Athrun broke up with me!" Lacus said, even more tears coming out of his eyes.

"What! Why would he do that, you're the perfect girl Lacus! Kira said, shocked.

"That is very kind of you Kira but I don't think Athrun would think that way anymore" Lacus said.

"But why? What did he do, Lacus? You got to tell me! I might be able to fix this!" Kira said, in a desperate voice. "Trust me Lacus"

"Okay Kira" Lacus finally said sobbing a little. "At lunch, Athrun wanted to talk to me, that's why we left early. But the conversation wasn't as pleasant as I expected. The reason he talked to me was to tell me he wanted to break up with me…" Lacus tried to finish but tears prevented her to. But she talked anyways, her voice a little muffled from her frequent sobs. "…and the reason to that is because...when I was in his room a few days before, I looked through his stuff in his room. You remember the writing project right? Well, I heard that Athrun wrote a ton of great stories. So…so in took one of his stories and took the idea." Lacus said.

"That was it? Athrun hates you for that?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"No, there's more. I took the story home and copied it, the whole thing, word by word. And what's even worse, I never gave it back. Athrun noticed that I had it when he was at my house but decided to scold me at school I guess." Lacus finally finished saying. She stopped crying after she was done telling Kira about what happened.

"Hmm…Athrun hates you for that? I don't think he is that mean. I stole a lot of stuff from him and he never got mad." Kira said.

"You don't understand Kira. It's much different then you think." Lacus said, as she once again began crying. Kira felt sorry for Lacus, so he wrapped his arms around Lacus, embracing her, trying to make her feel better.

"It's okay Lacus." Kira whispered in her ear. But he knew it wasn't near okay for Lacus. She and Athrun had gone out with each other for so long. 'I'll go to Athrun and ask him abut Lacus, I'll try my best to fix it. Don't worry Lacus.' Kira thought in his head, embracing her tighter. Time seemed like it had stopped as he was close to Lacus. He had never felt like this before. 'So this is how being with Lacus feels like. She makes you feel happy inside.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Some parts might be confusing and corny but it will make more sense in the other chapters. Chapter 2 coming soon. REview plz. go ahead and tell me it was confusingor corny somehow, i dont care, i thought so 2. REVIEW 


End file.
